cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clotho
Clotho '''is one of the three Greek Goddesses of Fate. '''Background Clotho is the youngest of the Three Fates. Clotho was responsible for spinning the thread of human life. She also made major decisions, such as when a person was born, thus in effect controlling people's lives. This power enabled her not only to choose who was born, but also to decide when mortals were to be saved or put to death. For example, Clotho brought Pelops back to life when his father boiled and killed him. Clotho assisted Hermes in creating the alphabet, forced the goddess Aphrodite into making love with other gods, weakened the god Typhon with poison fruit, persuaded Zeus to kill Asclepius with a bolt of lightning, and aided the gods in their war with the Gigantes by killing Agrius and Thoas with bronze clubs. Appearance Clotho appears as a woman wearing a white toga. Her hair is short and is neatly tied up in a bun. She is seen spinning the Thread of Life. Known Powers and Abilities Like her sisters, Clotho is a extremely powerful goddess, she is so powerful that reality bends to her will, no god or human is able to challenge a verdict made by her. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- As a goddess, Clotho possesses tremendous amounts of physical strength, no other god dares to challenge her. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Clotho has infinite stamina, she is incapable of tiring and doesn't require anything to maintain herself. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- Clotho can move around the world in mere seconds. She is also able to spin the Thread of Life at supernatural speeds as to keep up with all the newborn humans. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- She is eons old, existing before the creation of Earth, she is immortal and will continue to live forever. * Nigh Invulnerability '- As a goddess, Clotho is immune to all forms of death. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- No mortal weapon can cause any harm or damage to Clotho, only divine weapons can cause any significant harm to her. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- She can rapidly heal any injury in a short period of time. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- Reality bends to Clotho's will, she is able to create and control an individual's destiny, choosing who is to be born, and who should be spared or put to death, down to the very last detail. * [[Chronokinesis|'Chronokinesis']]' '- As a fate goddess, Clotho has omnipotent control over the flow of time, she is responsible for manipulating major events in Greek mythology. * [[Resurrection|'Resurrection']]' '- She brought Pelops back to life after his dad had killed and eaten him. * [[Clairsentience|'Clairsentience']]' '- Being the youngest of her sisters, she represented the past, as such, she is able to see into an individual's past. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- Clotho lived in the underworld, which was a naturally invisible realm. * [[Soul Manipulation|'Soul Manipulation']]' '- Princess Alcestis summoned her to try to make a deal to bring back her husband from the underworld, but since there was no replacement, Alcestis offered her soul in exchange for her husband's release. Weaknesses * 'Other Deities '- Stronger gods, such as her mother, are able to overpower her. * 'Divine Weaponry '- A weapon of a god can severely harm Clotho. Category:Deities Category:Greek Deities